


The Constellations Made Of You

by ComposerEgg



Series: Webbing (Prompt Collection) [8]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Ask Meme Prompt Fill, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: It’s a quiet night for Shibuya. Though the quiet may be due to the distance from the ground, laying atop the skyscraper, rather than any actual calm.The clear sky is also a contributing factor in Neku’s mind, no doubt. It’s breathtaking, looking up and seeing the stars, laying side by side with Beat on the top of 104 (the whole group had learned how to break into the stairwell leading to the top, and it’s become something of a habit for them, whenever any of them want to get away from the bustle of the world below).Two boys sit on a roof, stargaze, and share a kiss.
Relationships: Bito "Beat" Daisukenojo/Sakuraba Neku
Series: Webbing (Prompt Collection) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288820
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	The Constellations Made Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "BeatNeku, Under The Stars, No reason at all, for the kissing prompt meme plz"
> 
> S/o to this anon, I respect your decision and your guts to send this to someone who has never once in their life written BeatNeku, and I do mean this unironically, you are brave to do so (though you do baffle me a little, in the best of ways)

It’s a quiet night for Shibuya. Though the quiet may be due to the distance from the ground, laying atop the skyscraper, rather than any actual calm. 

The clear sky is also a contributing factor in Neku’s mind, no doubt. It’s _breathtaking_ , looking up and seeing the stars, laying side by side with Beat on the top of 104 (the whole group had learned how to break into the stairwell leading to the top, and it’s become something of a habit for them, whenever any of them want to get away from the bustle of the world below).

It’s one of those nights where the stars shine bright, through the light pollution, through the sky. A full moon hanging over head, with satellites and airplanes passing by, merely an afterthought in the still quiet, the world turning with them together, sprawled across a blanket and each other.

They’ve been there for a while, neither wanting to break the peace. The calm that’s rolled in like a passing cloud, like morning mist, before the sun has had a chance to dismiss it. It’s one of the few times Neku’s seen Beat so still, so _tranquill_.

He’s halfway on top of Beat, draped over his stomach, like they’re two perpendicular lines, intersecting. Making a graph with the X and Y axis. Because beat is warm, and this night is not, heat escaping into the atmosphere, into space, claimed by the burning stars above. 

Maybe he could’ve brought another blanket, but then he wouldn’t have been able to con Beat into giving him his jacket, now draped over Neku like a blanket, smelling of curry and ramen and _Beat._

It’s not often that Neku can share a breathe of fresh air with Beat alone like this. Usually the others are crowding in. Either Rhyme is there, wanting attention from their brother, or Shiki is pulling them along shopping. Or maybe Eri, talking about all the latest gossip. Josh pops in often nowadays too, with tales and thoughts and anything he can do to seem like a _normal_ person (and apologies, whispered quietly, said at the slightest inconvenience, but that’s in the process of being worked out. Maybe one day things will truly be okay. He can hope.)

Neku’s eyes slide from the beautiful infinite void above, to his companion, his _Partner_. Together with him in that final week, and ever since. Holding them both together through sheer force of will, too _stubborn_ to give up, to accept any outcome other than the one they battled death and the universe for and _won_.

Staring at him, Beat’s arms crossed, resting under his head, as he takes in the constellations and laughs as they take turns creating new ones from the dots, ones that mean something to _them_ , Neku’s heart beats in doubletime. He can feel the flush rise to his face as he sits up, head no doubt obscuring Beat’s view, and smiles down at him.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, words flying out of his mouth like kangaroos fly through the air, and before he can take them back they land, hitting the target hard and square.

It’s Beat’s turn to blush, now, and Neku could make constellations out of the freckles on his cheeks. Has half a mind to find a pen and do it now, connecting the dots so others can see the artwork he does.

“I--” Beat chokes on his tongue, and Neku leans forward, brushing hair out of his face, but doesn’t move closer than that until Beat manages to stutter out a mangled “ _Yea, go fo’ it_.” 

Beat is warm. A furnace in the cold, crisp night. A lit hearth, but without any burn from the flame. His lips are soft against Neku’s, and the heat of his breathe makes Neku’s own stutter in his chest, caught somewhere between his lungs and his throat.

He snakes his arms around Beat, and holds him close, smiling into the kiss. It’s hard to resist, when the world is so bright, and beautiful. When _Beat_ is here, with him.

The stars are captivating on this quiet night, but they are far from the best sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked it, drop me a comment below!!
> 
> Prompt fill on tumblr from [here!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/189406547388/beatneku-under-the-stars-no-reason-at-all-for)
> 
> [For statements about transformative works based on mine and concrit, check out my profile page linked here!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/profile)  
> (summary: I love it all)
> 
> [For info about my twewy discord server (including rules accessible outside the server itself) check out this link!](https://composeregg.tumblr.com/post/185734395826/) Things like zines and fandom activities can be advertised and talked about here, but it's also just a chill place to gather and hang!!


End file.
